


You are special too, Jensen

by acklesaddicted



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, JIB8, Jensen is too precious, Jus in Bello Convention, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaddicted/pseuds/acklesaddicted
Summary: Jensen arrives home after jib con in Rome





	You are special too, Jensen

Their flight landed in Austin at 10.30 pm and now the two men were seated in their car waiting to arrive home. Finally home.

No words were spoken between the two friends, there was no need, both were equally tired and in need of some quiet time.

The driver pull the car to a stop in front of Jensen's house and after a heartfelt hug with Jared, who still watched him carefully after his breakdown in Italy, he was now standing on the side of the road watching how the car was quickly disappearing in to the dark.

Jensen sighed and turned, only to be faced with with more darkness, the darkness of his own home. Of course it was late so he didn't expect to find anybody awake so he tried to unlock the door as quietly as possible.

After what happened Sunday at the convention he was still feeling a little uneasy. Of course he had to put on a smile for his friends and for the fans but he couldn't shake off the feeling of tears that were still pricking to escape form his eyes in a moment of weakness. For this reason, a part of him was actually relieved to be back while everyone was asleep. Seeing Danneel would probably be too much for him right now. She can read him like an open book.

Well, his perfect plan shattered quickly when a whisper made him jump in surprise.

'Jen?' It was Danneel, watching him with a worried expression

And then it happened, quickly. A sob escaped his mouth and his hand was quick to try and cover it

'Jensen...' said Danneel approaching him cautiously 

Jensen stepped back almost immediately 'Nono, it's fine Dee, go back to bed' he said with a broken voice

But Danneel didn't want to hear any of this apparently, and for that he was grateful. Maybe he needed her more than he care to admit.

The moment she gently touched his arms, he completely abandoned himself in her embrace, finally letting all those bottled up emotions out of his body, finally taking a weigh off his shoulder in the comfort of his own home.

He's not sure how much time passed before he was finally able to let the tears subside, and it was now, that Danneel started to say something

'Jared and Misha called me, they told me what happened' Danneel said while gently guiding him to sit on the couch 'You wanna tell me your version?'

Jensen hand were still a bit shaky, and before he started talking he focused on taking deep breath, just like Jared taught him.

'I...I don't know what happened' he sighed and felt Danneel's hand on his knee 'There are so many people that suffer Dee, and...and I don't know, I'm part of something that could actually help many of them'

Danneel nodded, letting him know that she was listening, but he needed to make all the talk, at least for now.

So, he continued  
'And maybe I was a bit tired and jet lagged and all of this fell down on me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know how to keep going, how to breath, I just wanted a moment to process everything.  
I didn't even make it to the elevator' he laughed bitterly 'probably everyone thought that I am a stupid'

Danneel huffed at that 'Don't you dare something like that, ok? Yeah, you were tired but the real reason why reacted that way is because you care about what you do, you care about those people'

Jensen nodded, falling back into her arms, needing to feel her as close as possibly to him

'I talked to Jared and Misha, they were worried about you, but they understood. In that moment you realized how really important is the thing that you helped to create. And if this ends up with you crying...well, that's completely fine, Jen' She said kissing his forehead.

Then she continued

'You can't accept the fact that you are are special too, but you need to understand that not only Jared or Misha or who else is capable of doing good for people.  
You're no less than them.  
And you are lucky to have all those people in your life because they can help you to understand this, ok?' 

She pushed him in order to look at him directly in the eyes

'Now you are home, you can relax and take all the time that you need' she said with a smile

He smiled, finally 'Thank you Dee' he said kissing her lips gently.

Danneel pulled away 'I'm just saying what is true' she said 'And call your friends! They're still worried'

She got up offering him her hand that Jensen gladly accepted

'Now let's go to bed, huh?' she said

And with that they went upstairs, so that Jensen could finally rest without the thoughts of the previous days.


End file.
